That Crazy Game
by bookworm4497
Summary: The Team is stuck in Mount Justice for a day and are completely bored, when Wally is hit by a stroke of brilliance... they should play APPLES TO APPLES! Fairly crack-y, but then again this is Apples to Apples, it can't NOT be. Season 1 Team.


Ok, so I was going through old posts on the anon meme and I saw this prompt:

_The YJ gang get a day off, so our favorite speedster decides to introduce his good friends to the crack that is APPLES TO APPLES!_

_Anyone who's EVER played this game knows just how insane and hilarious it is!_

_Bonus: Superboy somehow keeps ending up with the 'Superman' and 'My Father' cards._

_Bonus2: Include Roy._

_Bonus3: Roy gets the 'My Hat' card._

I couldn't resist. I mean, it's APPLES TO APPLES, people. Oh, the summer camp memories :D And those bonuses?

This is season 1, obviously. Before Superman accepted Superboy.

Oh, and Megaphone belongs to Seito. Love all of their stories, and I wanted to include him. Seito gave permission, don't worry. Thank you to Seito!

This kinda grew and got out of hand. I kept thinking that we're talking about a younger Robin and KF here, they totally went all out and made elaborate everything and thought about every aspect, and I just kept adding things and it turned into this. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was a nice summer day. The Team was, technically, supposed to be standing in for the League if some big crisis happened like it was wont to do every Thursday, but apparently this was that one Thursday out of a thousand that the villains didn't decide to pull a heist. As a result, the Team was bored.

Very bored.

They were a bunch of teenagers who had been told, very sternly, to _stay in the Cave in case something happens_ by Batman and threatened with _severe consequences that you will NEVER WANT TO FIND OUT ABOUT_, which, coming from him, meant that, with the possible exception of Robin, none of them were leaving anytime soon. Robin would probably sneak out to get some cookies or something since everyone knew that Batman wouldn't murder him. Everyone else, however, was fair game.

So, halfway through a beautiful summer day that most of the Team would like to spend doing, oh, I don't know, something _fun_, the teens were sitting (or in Robin's case, hanging upside down from the back of the couch) in the living room, trying to figure out what they could do before they all went insane. They'd already trained, cooked, fought (still were fighting, actually. *cough Wally and Artemis cough cough*) and done pretty much everything they could do in the cave. This emergency team meeting was going to solve the important question of what they could do. Hopefully. If Wally and Artemis could stop arguing.

Robin, M'gann, Conner, Kaldur and Zatanna ignored the two's bickering and actually tried to come up with something. That wasn't working either. In fact, inspiration didn't hit until Wally was hit. With an apple. Thrown by Artemis. At which point, the speedster abruptly cut off the arguing and stared at the apple. A smirk grew on his face and he turned to Robin.

"Dude, Rob." He exclaimed and zoomed over to his best friend's side. "Remember Camp Redhead?"

Robin looked at him blankly for a moment before his eyes widened. "Ooooohhh." He breathed. "Yes. We must do that. Now." Wally nodded enthusiastically and zoomed off to the Zeta Tube. Everyone turned to Robin for an explanation.

Apparently, Camp Redhead had been made up of Wally, Roy, Dick, and a redheaded girl that Robin wouldn't name, because she wasn't a hero and it could compromise his secret ID and stuff. It had originally started out with the four of them just hanging out over the summer, but had morphed into a camp-type thing with board games and camp fires and field trips and pranking Roy. Robin had dubbed it 'Camp Redhead' when he realized just how outnumbered he was by gingers. He had even gone in a ginger wig once because he felt left out. Before the summer was over, they had had a camp song, a camp dance, a camp slideshow, and had given a certain board game the dubious honor of being the official camp board game. Robin refused to tell them which game, however, but told them to think about what had happened before Wally left.

Artemis, being one of the only other teens to be exposed to board games, groaned as she realized what game they were talking about.

"No." She groaned. "You didn't."

"We most certainly did, Artie!" Robin beamed. Before anyone else could ask a question, the Zeta Beam announced Wally's return, holding a red box with a picture of two apples on the top.

"We're going to play Apples to Apples." He announced with a huge grin. "The Superhero version."

Artemis blinked. "The what?"

Robin shrugged. "We got frustrated with the lack of superhero and super villain cards, so Camp Redhead made its own version. We used a bunch of the original cards and added new ones. We added some new green cards as well. We've kept it updated, too. We've replaced some cards, added new ones. We're open to suggestions if you guys think of anything."

M'gann looked uncertain. "How do you play?"

Robin gestured for everyone to gather around the table and began to unpack the box. Due to some unspoken agreement between Robin and Kid Flash, Wally took out his cell phone and began to rapid-fire speed text Roy to get him to come play. In the meantime, Robin explained the rules.

"Ok, we'll stick with the classic game for the moment. It's pretty simple. Everyone gets… lets go with seven red cards, with different people or places or things on them. Like sneakers, or the Taj Mahal, or the President. Then, we put one green card in the center. Those have adjectives on them- pretty, scented, depressing, whatever. There's some weird ones in there too. Every round, there's one judge that rotates in a clockwise direction. Some people do it by who won the last round, but whatever. So, once we put the green adjective card in the center, everyone puts in one of their red card facedown in the middle that either fits the adjective or is hilarious or just want to get rid of. Pay attention to who the judge is, it'll give you an idea of whether to take it seriously or put in a joke card. The judge picks whichever card they like best based on whatever criteria they want. Whoever put down that card takes the green card. The red cards are put in a pile on the side, we won't use them again unless we run out of cards. Whoever has the most green cards when we stop wins. There's no real stopping point, it's more whenever everyone gets sick of playing. We played for three hours straight once. Get it?"

Everyone nodded. Robin began distributing the cards just as Roy entered the room. He looked around, figured out what was going on, and sat down and accepted his cards without a word. He shrugged when everyone looked at him. "What? Apples to Apples is awesome. Plus, I can't wait to kick all of your-"

"LANGUAGE!" Wally and Robin yelled together. Roy scowled at them. Wally stuck out his tongue in response. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Aaaanyway." Robin started cheerfully. "Who's judging first?"

Everyone blinked at each other. Robin shrugged. "Alright, Kal, you judge first. The first green card is-!"

Robin reached over and flipped a card from the green pile over.

**Misunderstood**

"Ok…" Wally raised an eyebrow. "That's not a very good one. So, put a card in the middle that you think goes with misunderstood. Put it _facedown_, people. _Facedown_. We had problems with that in Camp RH."

"Wally, you do realize that you were the one who had problems with that?"

"Shut up Roy. Put down a card."

Once everyone put a card down, Kaldur picked them up and read them out loud, including the little blurbs.

**Burned Toast- want some burned bacon with that?**

**Family Values- often said but seldom understood**

**Catwoman- she's technically a villain, but not really. Then again…**

**Miniature golf- you don't have to be miniature to play!**

**Monsters- some people think they live in closets, basements, or under beds**

**My friends- with friends like these, who needs enemies?**

Kaldur blinked. "I believe that one is missing."

M'gann blushed. "I didn't have a good one."

Roy scoffed. "You still have to put one down. And you think mini-golf is a good one?"

"Hey!" Wally exclaimed. "No dissing the cards!"

"Dude, that's the point."

"Shut up Robin."

"And who put Catwoman?" Robin asked indignantly. Catwoman was _awesome_, not misunderstood. Plus, she was dating his dad.

"I did."

"Really, Artie? She's not misunderstood!"

"Please, half the time she's a villain, half the time a hero, and half the time Batman's girlfriend. Can you understand her?"

"Yes! And that was three halves!"

As Robin and Artemis began arguing, Kaldur read over the cards again. "I… do not see how burnt toast can be misunderstood."

Wally shrugged. "It was probably a random funny one. Note to self- those don't work on you. Pick one!"

Kaldur thought for a moment. "I will choose **my friends**_**." **_He decided. "As the team has… many misunderstandings."

Zatanna grinned and reached out to take the card. "Thanks, Kal. So, Conner judges next?"

The game went on, those not previously acquainted with it catching on quickly. Soon, each round involved arguments, persuasion, teasing, and occasionally blushing. Everyone, even Roy, was having a great time.

* * *

After several rounds, everyone had won at least once, except Roy. And then everyone had won at least twice, except Roy, who still hadn't won. It seemed like everyone was teaming up against him to make sure that he _didn't win_. He was getting a bit frustrated. Then Robin, who was judging that round, flipped over the next card.

**Symbolically awesome**

Which was obviously one that Robin added. Roy smirked. _Perfect_. He was the first one to put down his card. He'd been sitting on that one for a while, waiting for the perfect opportunity to use it. This time, he was going to win.

After everyone put down their card, Robin picked up the pile and began to shuffle through it. Robin paused about halfway through. "Roy, tell me you put this one down." He deadpanned. Roy smirked. "If you're looking at what I think you are, then yes."

Robin nodded and put the pile down. "Roy wins." He announced. Everyone stared at him.

"But you didn't even look at all of them!" Artemis objected. In answer, Robin held up the card.

**My hat. **

Silence.

"Ok, Roy wins with that." Wally conceded. Everyone else agreed.

* * *

Superboy was getting frustrated. He really, _really _did not like his cards. Somehow, he had ended up with the Superman, My Dad, and Family Vacation cards. This was annoying because a) Superman hated him, b) See a, and c) He was unlikely to be going on any family vacations. Refer to a.

He really wanted to get rid of these cards, but the universe was once again conspiring against him and kept giving out adjective cards that went with all of his other, non-offensive cards, so he couldn't put one of the devil three cards down. Perfect.

Finally, though, another card was flipped over.

**Douche-y**

Well, now he could get rid of the Superman card. He won that round, too. Now, he just had to work on the My Dad and Family Vacation cards. Maybe a **Nonexistent **card would show up?

He really wished he would stop getting that type of card, but the universe still hated him. The next card he picked up was **Krypto the Superdog. **He didn't even know there _was _a Superdog!

* * *

Zatanna flipped over another card. It read **Lame, Vilain-wise. **She blinked. "What does that mean?" She asked. It was one of the cards that Camp Readhead had added.

Robin explained. "Well, we kept putting villain cards down for **Lame**, like Condiment King or something, but then we thought they might get offended."

Wally butted in. "Ater all, they might be completely lame villains, but for all we know they're awesome people when they're not failing at being villains. So, we made this card for those villains who are completely lame at being villains, so we could put them down without feeling like we were being insulting."

"Why do you care?" Artemis asked. After all, it wasn't like those villains would see. Robin shrugged.

"Catwoman was a guest counselor a few times, and she got offended on behalf of a friend."

Everyone looked through their cards. "I've got **Megaphone**." Artemis offered. "I don't think anyone can beat that."

"Even if he is ridiculously good at capturing us." Robin agreed. "I don't even have a villain card. Anyone else?"

Everyone shook their heads, and Artemis reached forward and picked up the card. "You guys put way too much effort into this." She commented.

* * *

In the end, everyone kept getting cards relating to them. Zatanna got **Magic**_, _**Magician, **and **Top Hat**. Megan got **Martian Manhunter, Mars, Alien Attack, **and **Shapeshifting. **Artemis got **Bow and Arrow, Assasin, **and **Attitude. **Kid Flash got **All You Can Eat Buffet, Flash, Central City Rouges, **and **Lighting Bolt**. Robin ended up with **The Circus, Acrobatics, Gotham, **and **Batman**. Kaldur had **Atlantis, Fish, Aquaman, **and **Queen Mera. **

Robin was accused of doing some ninja-trick on the cards several times, because that was just too perfect and Wally could never do it. He denied the allegations several times and said that everyone must just have good/bad luck.

The funniest thing, though, was seeing who got the cards for each member of the team.

Artemis had the **Kid Flash** card. She put it down for **Annoying**.

Wally got **Artemis**. He also put it down for **Annoying**. There was a large argument that round over which card won.

Robin and Zatanna ended up with the cards for each other. There was a lot of laughter and blushing about that, especially when they both put those cards down for **Cute**.

Conner and Megan received the **Miss Martian **and **Superboy **cards, respectively. Roy and Kaldur got each other, too.

Everyone ended up getting their mentors or other people associated with their mentors. Robin won one round judged by Wally by putting down an **Agent A **card. No one else understood it, but Robin and Wally were in hysterics. The green card said **The Ultimate Authority.**

* * *

Before the team knew it, the day was gone. They had gone through almost every green card when the Zeta-beam went off and announced the arrival of all of the mentors. The mentors walked into the living room and froze, staring at the scene in front of them.

The entire Team, plus Roy, was sitting one the floor in a circle with red and green cards strewn around them. Everyone- including Roy- was laughing and Wally was waving his arms in the air energetically while he was defending his card. Finally, Kaldur nodded and held up a card, at which Artemis cheered and picked up a green card from the center.

"Ok, what's going on here?" Green Arrow blurted out. Flash zoomed up to Kid Flash and looked over his shoulder.

"Oh, you guys broke out Camp RH's Apples to Apples?" He grinned. "Man, you guys used to play that all the time." He plopped down next to Kid Flash. "Deal me in, guys! I can't miss this!"

Most of the mentors looked at him like he was nuts. "I am not sure what is going on." Martian Manhunter said slowly. Everyone was surprised when Batman moved forward to Robin's side. He looked at the boy's cards over his shoulder. While the League had been talking, Artemis had put a new green card in the center of the circle. Batman glanced at it and then pointed at one of Robin's cards. Robin nodded and put it in the center. Batman turned around and walked back to the League. From behind him, the mentors could hear Robin crowing in victory when he won the round. Everyone transferred their stared to Batman. Batman shrugged.

"They used to make me play with them." He explained. "It's actually a fairly decent game. Makes them think of connections between cards and making effective choices based on people's personalities."

With that, he left the teens to their game.

* * *

Yeah, I couldn't think of a good way to end it. Hopefully it was good.

So, any cards not recognizable as Apples to Apples cards were added by Camp RH. I didn't actually have an Apples to Apples game to reference, so...

Anyway, hope you enjoyed!

REVIEW!


End file.
